Scalped
Scalped is published by DC Comics under the Vertigo imprint. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Scalped #22: 22 Oct 2008 Current Issue :Scalped #23: 19 Nov 2008 Next Issue :Scalped #24: 02 Jan 2009 Status Monthly on-going series. First published in 2007. Characters Main Characters *'Dashiell "Dash" Bad Horse' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Scalped #23 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Scalped #22 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Scalped, vol. 1: Indian Country' - Collects #1-5. "Fifteen years ago, Dashiell 'Dash' Bad Horse ran away from a life of abject poverty and utter hopelessness on the Prairie Rose Indian Reservation searching for something better. Now he's come back home armed with nothing but a set of nunchucs, a hell-bent-for-leather attitude and one dark secret, to find nothing much has changed on 'The Rez' - short of a glimmering new casino, and a once-proud people overcome by drugs and organized crime. Is he here to set things right or just get a piece of the action? " - WorldCat - ISBN 1401213170 *'Scalped, vol. 2: Casino Boogie' - Collects #6-11. "Explores Dash Bad Horse's troubled origin and chronicles his day-to-day life on The Rez working for Chief Red Crow." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401216544 *'Scalped, vol. 3: Dead Mothers' - Collects #12-18. "Undercover FBI agent Dashiell Bad Horse’s home reservation wakes up the morning after the opening of the Crazy Horse Casino to find that two women have been murdered during the night. It’s up to Dash to find the killers and, in the process, come to grips with his relationship with his own mother." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401219195 *'Scalped, vol. 4: The Gravel In Your Guts' - Collects #19-24. "Chief Red Crow is doing everything he can to walk the straight and narrow, but how far will he let Mr. Brass push him?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401221793 - (forthcoming, April 2009 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Jason Aaron. Artist: R. M. Guéra. Covers: Jock. Publishing History First published in 2007. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Scalped #24: 02 Jan 2009 :Scalped #25: 28 Jan 2009 :Scalped #26: 18 Feb 2009 :Scalped #27: 18 Mar 2009 :Scalped Vol. 4: The Gravel In Your Guts TP: 22 Apr 2009 News & Features * 17 Oct 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/100817-Jason-Aaron.html Jason Aaron - Sticking With Scalped] * 10 Oct 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18400 Gut Check: Jason Aaron Talks Scalped] * 25 May 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10670 Jason Aaron Does the Casino Boogie in Scalped] * 04 Apr 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=107574 Jason Aaron on Scalped, Wolverine] * 18 Oct 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8658 Bad Horse of a Different Color: Aaron talks Scalped] * 05 Aug 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8078 WWC: Jason Aaron Cuts Close With Scalped] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Crime Category:Western